Great or bad evening ?
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: House has to bring his subordinates - Chase, Cameron and Foreman - to a pub. But they cannot know how much Chase will be drunken. Translation of my french fiction "Soirée manquée ou réussie ?". I'm so sorry for the mistakes...


_This is a translation of my french fiction "Soirée manquée ou réussie". Sorry for the mistakes._

**Great or bad evening ?**

House arrived to the hospital Princeton Plainsboro in the end of the morning, as usual. But, for the first time, he had a great excuse : he did not want to work. Actually, he did not want to see his subordinates for one simple reason : because of Cuddy, he had to invite Chase, Foreman and Cameron... He had the choice : he could decide where they were going to go. It was not in his habits, so he could not promise he would be "kind", or "sweet". But if he did, he could have two weeks without any consultations. And that was interesting for him.

He went in the diagnoses room. Chase was doing crosswords, Cameron was sorting mail, and Foreman was reading a medical journal. They stopped their activities when they saw their boss coming into the room, obviously joyless.

"_Well, I'm House ! And House doesn't promise anything... But... Two weeks without any consultations... Cuddy knows how to trap me !_" he thought.

He hesitated a few moment, when the words came by themselves :

"If the worst person you know invite you for a... party, what would you say ?"

They stared at him, the eyes and the mouth wide open.

"Oh please, stop it... You're gonna be stuck in this stupid position !" House sighed.

"You're gonna... organize a... party ?" asked Chase.

"Hey ! Not too friendly to say I'm the worst person you know !" he answered.

"I can't believe it !" cried Chase.

"Pinch yourself ! Or maybe you want me to help you for that ?" They did not reply.

"I must invite you somewhere, together." he glanced at Cameron. "I don't want another hot date with you !" he looked at the three persons. "Please, tell me you're very busy and you can't come ! I've a doll of Mickey Mouse, if you want..."

"And... what we are supposed to answer ?" Cameron asked.

"I help you : pub, cinema. And of course, strip-tease."

"Not the strip-tease, thank. I think I would spend a bad quarter hour." she mumbled.

"It would be more than a quarter hour... Come on ! It's easier than a diagnosis, isn't it ?"

"Pub ? I don't have anything to do for the week." Chase proposed.

"Oh my God ! Can't you imagine an excuse to not come ? Like... occupied with Cameron. Two birds with one stone." House laughed.

He ignored Allison's glower.

"A pub ? Yes, it's okay for me." Foreman interrupted, fearing House's reproaches.

"Ditto. But I'm occupied Monday and Saturday." Cameron added.

"Monday and Saturday ? I thought it was tuesday..." House said, staring at Cameron and Chase.

She sighed, and he thought that if looks could kill, he should be dead and Cameron in prison.

"So, it's okay for this evening ? I'm pressed to finish this, and get laid with the new call-girl of the street."

In a joint agreement, they decided to do this at 7 o'clock, in the evening. House was responsible to bring them in the pub.

At the end of the day, they came back to their home with an indescribable haste. House went to Cameron's house, where he also found Chase. The two doctors settled at the backseat, and Foreman settled next to House. Repeatedly, House threw a look at the mirror, to check if Cameron and Chase were really quiet, without a camcorder.

They arrived at destination. A nice pub not expansive, which was also a restaurant. A table for four waited them. House sit down next to Cameron, who was in front of Chase. Quickly, the good mood left, and the alcohol took place, except for Foreman who had to accompanied them at home.

House drank five glasses of Scotch, but he did not remain drunken for all that.

"You wanna eat here or somewhere else ?" House asked.

"Here, of course... Gonna come back here often..." Chase replied, totally drunken.

"Don't come back with Cameron, you're gonna be accused of raping." House laughed.

"House ! Are you drunken or naturally crazy ?" Cameron exclaimed.

"Maybe I'm naturally drunken." he joked. "Do you want to eat here ?"

"Yes, if you want."

"I want if you want, honey."

He took a new glass but Cameron stopped him.

"Stop drinking. I don't want to be raped by you."

He smiled and did not ask Foreman if he wanted to eat at this pub.

After eating and drinking – except for Foreman who drank non-alcoholic beverage – Chase look at House, and Cameron, and House, and Cameron, and House.

"I bet you can't kiss her now." he said to his boss.

Cameron became scarlet, but it was not the wine. She did not drink like her boyfriend – Chase. And House was not drunken enough to not understand the deal. Foreman laughed and waited the answers.

"And if I told you that you're gonna lose ?" House replied.

"I-I-I..."

Cameron could not finish her sentence because of House's lips, which came to hers.

"_Chase doesn't realize he asks his girlfriend to have an affair..._" House thought.

House recoiled, ignoring Cameron's protests. They turned to Chase and he gave them two hundred dollar bills. House took the opportunity.

"Another bet ? 'Cause I'm very excited now." House asked.

"If you want... I bet you can't simulate a wedding together."

This bet was the proof of the bad effects of alcohol. The situation started to be fun for House, who imagined Chase and Cameron's dispute the next day.

Cameron remained astonished, very astonished. But she was satisfied, she just wanted House to accepted.

"Mmmh..." she mumbled, impatient to know House's anwer.

"Is it okay, Cameron ?"

"S-Sorry ?"

"Do you agree ? Do you wanna simulate a wedding with... me ?"

"Are you serious ?" she offended.

"It couldn't be more serious."

She considered the situation again, and she mumbled "Maybe he's really gonna rape me..." and smiled, but he did not hear that.

"It's okay."

They finished their glasses and Foreman bought two rings, groom's suit and a wedding dress. They went to a beautiful place – ideal for a wedding – and Foreman did the priest. He remembered them it was just a simulation. But they did not care about this detail. They were smiling, wishing Chase really look at them and memorize this scene.

Cameron waited, impatient, the famous question Foreman – the priest – had to ask her and House. She muttered a little "yes". House said "yes" too, but he was staring at Cameron, thinking how much she was beautiful like that – wearing a wedding dress, smiling, and showing two rosy cheeks.

Foreman accompanied Chase to his house. He let Cameron and her new fake-husband at her home. She thought she was wrong and right : House really raped her - "raped" was not the good word because it did not displeases her.

The next day came too quick for them. Cameron was impatient but she feared her future dispute with Chase.

For the first time perhaps, House came to the hospital on time – maybe because of the alcohol ? - alone, because he left Cameron's house in the morning. When the three doctors – Cameron, Chase and Foreman – arrived, House watched his fake-wife's reaction.

"Do you realize how much your... party looked like a whorehouse ?" she cried at him.

"Don't shout, I was drunken." he said.

"Ditto." Chase said.

"You, shut up ! I pity your future girlfriend !" she screamed at her ex-boyfriend.

"You can say you're satisfied, aren't you ?" House said, quietly. She did not know what she had to answer.

"I-I don't wanna be around a jerk !" she replied.

"You're thinking about me or Chase ?"

"You and Chase. You're an absurd person, everybody knows that. And Chase is able to ask his wife to sleep with another guy !"

"I was drunken !" Chase answered. "I didn't want you to sleep with him, I wanted you to stay with me..."

"But now, it's in your dreams..." Cameron said, smiling.

"New intentions ?" House asked.

"Hate this guy for the rest of my days and stay with you even if you don't wanna to." she announced, proudly.

"I want if you want." he said. This sentence remembered them the precedent day. She smiling.

"So, we want."

Chase sighed, and said "And I've lost everything because of a stupid party with the worst person in the universe..."

"Oh, thank you... I knew you love me ! But I'm surprised to see you think Cuddy is the worst person in the universe..."

"What ? What did you say... Cuddy ?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't tell you that she wanted me to organize a kind of party."

"Remind me to thank her."

He smiled friendly – or lovingly ? - to Cameron and kiss her, ignoring Chase and Foreman. Indeed, they did not want to break up. They loved to annoy Wilson, Cuddy and Chase, of course.

Chase forgot this bad evening – but great for House and Cameron – a long after.


End file.
